Secret
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: First TT fanfic! but raven and beastboy been fighting for non stop this week. but what if it was just acting andthey were really dating... how would the team take it
1. Chapter 1

_**HIIIII! Soooo you guys are lucky! Very very very lucky! Becauseeee this is my very first teen titans fan fiction and its an bbXrae! So enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: nope dony own anything **

"Well maybe if you didn't ignore me all the time I wouldn't and I quote 'annoy you' Beastboy yelled at Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes "whatever beastboy you just think you can stroll in and be my best friend well sorry to break the news to you but you can't! I'm not like that and I will never be that way!" she yelled back the other 3 titans just watch like usual because this always happened "boyfriend Robin why are they fighting again?" Starfire asked "well Star, Beastboy's mad because….uh… Cyborg?" Robin asked staring at Cyborg "aye, don't look at me I don't know either" Cyborg said "they been this way for a week yes?" Starfire asked while the other 2 shook their head "FINE!" Beastboy yelled "FINE" Raven yelled and they both slammed their doors. The other three just signed and went back to what they doing. It all got quiet until there was a knock at Beastboy's door, he went to the door and saw the purple hair girl at the door with a small smile "hi" she said and came in "um…hey" he said rubbing the back of his neck "it's okay beastboy no one's around" she said with a bigger smile "are you sure" he said "positive" she said. "Did they fall for it?" he asked and she nodded beastboy was a little taller then since his last growth spurt so he bend down and Raven stood on her tippy-toes and smiled while he kissed her.

_**Okay I know I know you're thinking "WTF! One paragraph!" but It will become longer I just really didn't know how to start it so sorry : / but review please! Oh and sorry for my bad grammar I'm working on it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here's chapter 2! Thank you for your reviews and the grammar correction I'm working on it!**_

Raven broke away and laughed this all started a week ago when Beastboy figured out he needed to be a man and just ask her. But they had to do it secretly…

***FLASHBACK!***

"U-um Raven c-c-can I talk to you…." The green boy asked he was shaking no that this was his chance since Cyborg was busy at Titans East flirting with the leader of the group and Robin and Starfire were on a "workout" which means Robin works out and Starfire sits and watches

Raven sighed "what" she said putting down her book and looking up at him which only made Beastboy even more nervous.

"Um well we have been hanging out with each other for a while and I…well go…out with me…" Beastboy said rubbing the back of his neck and felt his cheeks heat up slowly. Raven pulled her hood up quickly and took Beastboy's hand to drag him up to the roof.

Raven pulled her hood down and breathed in and out slowly to keep her emotions down and turned to face Beastboy. "Beastboy…. I um…well….kind of like you too" she said and Beastboy's ears perked up

"But…" she said and moved a piece of hair behind her hair and continued "my emotions are completely ready for this and you know how Robin is about dating other titans…"

Beastboy thought a second "okay what if we don't tell anyone" he said

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"We keep it from people for a while and not tell anyone and emotions might bet better and soon one of them are going to date soon" he said Raven smirked and Beastboy gave her a goofy smile.

"Okay I can work with that" Raven said and ran her fingers throw Beastboy's hair "but I have 5 bucks on Robin and Star first" she said and beastboy gave her a pouting look to her

"What! No fair we all know they're going to get together first!" Beastboy said pouting but then thought about it for a second "okay but my moneys on Cyborg and Bee" he said with a smirk and Beastboy stuck his hand to shake on it. Raven had other plans and surprised him with a soft, warm kiss, while they stood like that something exploded behind them making them break away "oops…" Beastboy said that made Raven giggle.

After a while the hero's had to go to Tokyo and that was where Starfire and Robin got together and then shortly after Cyborg got together with the Bee and now every weekend he's over there but Raven and Beastboy still haven't told the other members and are acting like they still hate each other.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Beastboy held Raven in a hug and then stood there for a moment wondering why they haven't told and was just making excuse to themselves. Raven sighed and then without knowing it thought the same thing. It was because of Raven that they didn't tell anyone so she knows it was up to her to ask Beastboy if they could tell. But how? She was scared that Beastboy was the one who wanted to decide when and who they told first but that was trick.

"Hey…" Beastboy began and Raven looked up at him "when... do you think we could tell them" Beastboy asked

Raven was so glad he brought it up "I think we should tell them tonight… it's been awhile and Robin doesn't care if we date a titan anymore so there's no reason for us to hide it anymore." Raven said and took his hand and dragged him to the room "Hey um we have something to say!" Raven said and got all their attention

"Friend Raven is this about why Friend Cyborg and Friend Beastboy hook the tiny camera in to your room?" Starfire asked

"No it's not it's about-WAIT WHAT!" Raven asked real big eyed and let go of Beastboy's hand while Cyborg busted out laughing

"Oh stop! My side hurts! She finally noticed!" Cyborg said laughing hard but quickly stopped as soon as black smoke appeared around him  
"Raven…" Beastboy said softly making the smoke go away and helped his robot friend.

"Anyway! That's not what it was about" Beastboy began "well for the past months Raven and I have been-"but before he could continue there was a banging on the door. Beastboy sighed loudly and opened it to see a blonde girl he know too well and quickly slammed the door

"Beastboy who was that?" asked Robin as he saw the look on his face Beastboy shook his head and heard the banging again

"Should I answer it?" Robin asked but Beastboy quickly nodded his heads no and opened the door again

"Hi…" Beastboy said softly and let her in

Terra looked at him and smiled and surprise him with a kiss making everything everyone was doing stop and looked at them.

"HEY!" Raven yelled and makes everyone jumps while Raven stands there blushing "Um…. Well you need to get of him" Raven said softly

"And why is that?" Terra asked with an attitude and walked up closed to Raven making Raven stand up straight.

"Because he's my boyfriend" Raven said pointing at Beastboy

"…WHAAAAAAT" everyone yelled

_**OOOOOOOH ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! I don't know why I'm acting like I don't know what's gonna happen when I'm the writing it teehee. Okay I was gonna keep going but I got to stop here for now **__** but! They finally said it! and Terras back! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! No offense but I really don't like her! Like REALLY don't like her she got in the middle of my BB/Rae romance... But! Yeah and if you leave a Review I'll give you cookies! Yay! **_

_**-xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here's chapter 3! Thank you for your reviews and here's your cookies *Toss in the air!***_

_**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything**_

Terra turned at beastboy and laughed while everyone else just stared at him. She know it couldn't be true it COULDN'T be true Beastboy was hers and nothing could stand in the way of that not even Raven.

"Right because ALL the fighting you guys do is fake, him calling you creepy is fake and KNOWING that he still loves me isn't really either" Terra said smirking and walking back over to Beastboy "he is mine and always will be mine" she said holding onto his waist.

Raven was about to lose her head with anger but had a plan she calmed down and smirked to herself "your right… he isn't dating me… we thought it would be a good idea to fake it…"she said and turned to the very shocked team mates "I'm sorry guys" she said trying to sound pathetic. Robin stood up straight

"Uh… yeah it's okay raven" he said and stared at Cyborg and Starfire who just shrugged and looked at Beastboy who was sadly still getting attack by Terra hugging him

"OH! Friend Terra! This is wonderful! We can do the braiding of hair and go to the world of shopping! This is going to be much fun!" Starfire said while clapping her hands each time

"That sounds great Star" she said with a smile and then looked at Beastboy who was deeply in thought "but I think Beastboy might want to spend some time with me we do have a lot to catch up on"

Beastboy couldn't believe it, just couldn't, the girl who was his first love comes back and now his REAL girlfriend said that it wasn't true. _Raven better have some kind of plan _Beastboy thought as he was getting dragged into his room by Terra.

"Now…I know what your thinking…" Terra said coming closer to beastboy and looked up at him "Beastboy…I miss you so much… I wanna come back and be part of the team…" She said

Beastboy snapped out of his thoughts and just continued to shake is head while terra kept begging for him to say yes "Why would I EVER wanna be on a team with you you BETRAYED US TERRA!" Beastboy yelled at her.

Terra began to have tears in her eyes and stepped back from beastboy "Its Raven isn't it…she's got to you.. she loves you bb…" she said Beast boy look at her and said in a low stern voice "Don't you dare call me bb" he said and walked out of his room.

When beastboy got a couple of feets away he got pulled into a dark room filled with the scent of dark roses, while someone was breathing on his back beastboy turned around saw it was raven, she seemed upset so all beastboy did was hug her tightly and wanted to never let go he stroked her long hair and whispered in her ear how sorry he was. But no matter how many times he said sorry terra was here and wanted beastboy and that is something raven would fight for.

The next day when beastboy woke up he had raven on his side snuggled up to him still asleep. He quietly got her off of him and went to the bathroom, when beastboy came back he saw that raven was up and getting up from the bed,

"oh uh…hey I should probably go and sneak out before anyone sees me" Beastboy said while raven nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raven changed into her uniform and went out of her room seeing everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Raven asked while everyone had their eyes glued to the sheet of paper but Starfire broke the silence with a scream of happiness

"oh friend Raven this wonderful! We are going to go to the stars!" Starfire said jumping up and down. Raven was confused but then went to look for herself and saw it was a dance called 'night on the stars' Raven shrugged while Terra and Starfire were talking about it

"Friend Raven! You must come with us to the world of shopping!" Starfire said while going to Raven

"oh…um I don't know star…I'm really don't-" but before Raven could finish her sentence Starfire picked her up and carried her to the mall.

_**Well there you go! Im sorry im late on this but hey! School and stuff. Well review and keep readin!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay this is part 1 out of 2 okay? Okay! So enjoy**_

_**DISCLAIMER: nothing.**_

"NOnononononononononononononono" Raven began to yelled as she was being dragged into the mall "Star! Let me go! Now!" she yelled but with all the people around them she really couldn't hear them. Raven sighed she was gonna be stuck at the mall with Starfire and Terra but it was TERRA who made the trip worst for Raven. Not only is she going brag about being back in the team but talk about how much Beastboy and her are in LOVE. As soon as Raven noticed that they stopped dragging her she noticed where she was "NO STARFIRE" she yelled making a window break.

"Oh but friend Raven Please! Pretty in Pink is a wonderful Store Friend Terra and I MUST get a dress here" she said as she begged Raven. Raven sighed while Terra just rolled her eyes

"Starfire it's not like you take orders from her you can go in if you want" Terra said as she walked into the store. But Starfire just ignored her and waited for Raven. Which didn't take long, Raven sighed and went in the store with Starfire by her side smiling so very happily.

Raven knew why it was called Pretty in Pink when she walked in. EVERYTHING was mostly Pink or Red. The walls were very light pink but the Designs on them were a darker pink with swirls. Raven took a deep breath and decided to go find the others who were screaming over all the "gorgeous" dresses they saw

"Raven hold all these dresses for Starfire and I were gonna go change into them to see how fabulous we look" Terra said and walked back over to Starfire with a dress in her hand. and walked to the dressing room. Raven sighed and was looking at the dresses, but the one dress that caught her eye was a lime green short dress that would come to her knees and wrap around her neck the only reason why Raven picked it up was because it wasn't pink!

"Oh Raven thank you so much!" Terra said coming up from behind her and snatching the dress from behind her put it up to her "I think I found my dress!" she said with an evil smirk on her face. Raven began to have the black smoke form around Terra and was ready to make her regret for ever messing with Raven but she calmed down and made the smoke disappear

"Revenge would be great but…im the bigger person" Raven said and decided to go home on her own and make her own dress. Terra just stood there and smiled to herself _at least I still have bb_ she thought to herself and went back to Starfire.

When Raven got back she saw beastboy and cyborg sitting on the couch playing video games like usual and Robin somewhere. "Your home early. Why?" Beast boy said not looking up.

Raven wanted to tell him why but cyborg was there so she had to be hurtful, "because I can" she said and went to the kitchen when she heard Beastboy mutter something she slammed her hand down on the counter "What was that dogface?" she yelled.

"I said it's probably because they got sick of your CONPLAINING" Beastboy yelled back even louder. Raven smirked secretly knowing Beastboy he would apologize for everything he said later so she decided just to end it early.

"WELL thank you for giving your opinion even though NO ONE asked!" Raven said and then ran out. She went in her room and decided she needs to start working on her dress if she wanted Terra to get mad about how amazing it will look on her.

The next day Raven got up with her hands all cut up and had a few blisters on them from her working hard last night. She quickly healed them and got up. But instead of wearing her uniform she decided to just wear black jeans with a dark blue sweatshirt, and apparently caught everyone's attention because when she came out everyone stared at her. "What?" She asked everyone just nodded their head and continued talking about tonight.

"So raven are you going? You never did get a dress?" Terra asked with a smirk that Raven just wanted to slap off her face but she just nodded and quietly sipped her tea.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast until it was time to go witch everyone was excited about.

Robin wore a black suit but with his jacket unbutton and his 2 buttons in his white collar shirt unbutton. His shoes wear black dress shoes that wear neatly tied He didn't wear his normal mask instead he wear dark black sunglasses and his hair like normal. He was very anxious to see his beautiful alien girlfriend and just wanted to dance with her all night.

Cyborg decided not to go since bee wouldn't be there so instead of dressing up he just wore a grey sweat jacket and sweatpants with sneakers and a bag for him in the morning.

Beastboy was wearing a black suit with his jacket undone and had a white collar shirt on with a loosen tie on and wear black converses instead of dress shoes. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a silver watch Raven got him for his birthday. To be honest Beastboy just wanted to get this night over with and go home after because that was the only place he could be with Raven and ditch Terra.

"Hurry up girls we got to go!" Cyborg yelled getting annoyed about how long it was taking. But when he started yelling again he saw terra come down in her dress.

"Were girls Cyborg were going to take a while" Terra said. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that went passed her knees. with a black chocker on and black wedges on and white gloves . She had her hair straighten with a rose in it. She decided to ditch the lime green dress and went with the blue to make her feel like she was Cinderella and dance with her prince all night.

"Coming!" Starfire said walking down "we are sorry we took so long Friend Cyborg but Friend Raven won't come out of her room" Starfire said coming out witch had Robins mouth hung out. Starfire was wearing a shoulder pink dress that came right at her knees and had pink flats on she had her hair down and had only a little part of her hair braided and pulled back.

"Wow…" Robin said making Starfire turn a light pink and giggles and held on to his arm.

"RAVEN GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR AND DRAG YOU OUT!" Cyborg yelled, he wasn't the best in the moods to wait for her to come down.

"If you laugh I'll kill you without even thinking" Raven said behind the corner and came out making everyone's jaw drop. There she stood wearing a black dress that went past here knees with a read thread around it she had a black and red corset over it and she had a black chocker on that matched her dress and had black flats on. Her hair was curled at the end and she had black gloves on. She felt awkward since everyone was still looking at her. (_**Hey so I found ravens dress online so here's the link if you want to see it **_ art/Teen-Titans-Raven-Commission-148931734)

"Look can we just go" Raven asked and they nodded their head and went on their way.

_**What will happen! Will beastboy get to dance with raven? Read next time to find out! And oh hey..im feeling nice so leave a comment below about what you think wants gonna happen and ill send you a PM of a sneek peek of next weeks! Bye!**_

_**Xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hehehe im back!  
**_

Raven sighed as she was still getting stares in the car and her eye began to twitch "one more stare and I swear…." She said but then felt someone's hand in hers and look to see it was Beast boys she then quickly saw a jacket in the car and threw it over their hands and sighed and beastboy squeezed it. She then began to stare out the window until she heard a scream. Raven quickly looks away and sees Starfire pointing out the window and showing a beautiful garden and lights everywhere.

"It's so beautiful!" Terra said and stepped out of the car and pulled Beastboy out making him let go off Raven's hand. Raven slowly got out with the others and began to walk up with Starfire.

"Friend Raven…I believe that I'm going to dance with Robin how do you say it? The night long?" Starfire said as they walked into the ball room.

"All night long Starfire, go have fun I'll be over here" Raven said and watch Starfire wave her goodbye and walk over to robin and start to dance. Raven then stood at the wall and saw Terra dance with Beastboy. Raven wondered why she even came if she was just going to stand here and watch her boyfriend dance with another girl and she began to walk over to a table that had a chocolate waterfall was on it and grabbed a marshmallow and dib it in there and eat it. She then got more until like her 4th one she heard someone come up from behind her

"Wow Raven is that the only reason that you came?" the voice asked with a chuckle Raven smirked to herself and turned to see Beastboy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Laugh all you want but I have nothing better to do since you're hanging out with your "girlfriend"" Raven said and did the hand symbol for girlfriend to and then took a bite out of her chocolate strawberry. Beastboy then snatched the strawberry and bit it and gave it back to Raven.

He then moved closer to her ear "want to get out of here?" he whispered. Raven nodded and then they both snuck away with an excuse with "I'm going to get air" or "I'm going to the bathroom" and started to walk down the road to a nearby beach. They walked in silence but it was a good silence and hand and hand.

Raven then finally broke the silence "this is the first time were holding hands in public" she said as they walked on the beach. Raven had her flats and one hand and felt the warm sand on her feet. Beastboy stopped and looked at her

"Is that bad?" he asked and Raven shook her head no and then stopped and looked at beastboy and he smiled his smile with his fangs popping out. She did a small smile back and walked towards beastboy and hugged him.

"Now I hugged you in public" she said still having her arms wrapped around his torso and her head on his chest while his chin rested on her head. The rush of axe and herbal tea mixed as they hugged.

"I like hugging you" Beastboy said making raven blush and look up at him and lean in to brush her lips against his and make it turn into a real kiss. Sadly they didn't realize someone saw them.

_**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Hehehe I love doing that but yeah anyways…REVIEW!...please ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Raven woke up from something bright in her eyes she heard waves crashing and felt something a jacket on her. She looked down to see Beastboy sleeping peacefully. Raven was about to fall back asleep until she realized something, they weren't at the Tower, or better yet anyone NEAR the tower! They slept here all night! Raven tapped Beastboy to wake up,

"Mmm…5 more minutes…" he said trying to turn but Raven continued tapping him. Beastboy finally opened his eyes and saw Raven right in his face and felt the rush oh heat come to his cheeks.

"Do you realize where we are…?" Raven asked as she was helping Beastboy up. Beastboy looked around for a minute and then his eyes went wide.

"Why are we still here?!" Beastboy asked and started jogging to the road and stopped for Raven to catch up.

"We must have fallen asleep…" Raven said quickly putting on her shoes and following him. Beast boy stopped and looked at Raven in worried.

"We didn't….." "NO" Raven answered quickly all they did was fall asleep! She was sure of it, or she hoped. They didn't say anything the rest of the way, when they got to the dance they saw that all the cars were gone except for one and it looked like their car. Raven sighed and pulled Beastboy's jacket closer to her.

"Ready to get yelled at?" Beastboy asked and Raven nodded and walked behind Beastboy. As they entered they saw Starfire crying in robin's arms, Robin looking worried and Terra well…she looked pissed. Raven then came beside Beastboy.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Raven asked like nothing ever happen Starfire then looked up to see Raven and squeezed her tightly as ever.

"OH! Friend Raven it's you! And Friend Beastboy! Me and Friend Terra and Boyfriend Robin were looking everywhere for you guys!" Starfire was still hugging Raven and spinning around.

"cant…breathe" Raven said and Starfire let go very quickly and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Where did you guys go anyways?" Robin asked Making Raven look down and pull the jacket closer and Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh just…out" Beastboy said and Raven nodded but Terra stiffed a laugh and walked over towards them

"You two? Alone? Together? You guys can't last a second in the same room without arguing!" Terra said and then snatched of the jacket from Raven and gave it back to Beastboy. Raven then snapped and pushed Terra.

"You know Terra I'm getting really tired of your childish game!" Raven said and Terra smirked evilly

"Well I'm sorry you're always all over MY BOYFRIEND" Terra said and kissed beastboy. Raven wanted to tear her to shreds but she quickly calmed down and turned to Robin.

"I want to go home." She said and quickly ran out of the building and flew home. After a couple of minutes everyone was home (including cyborg) and sitting in the main room watching T.V all except Raven who was reading a book.

"In other news there's love in the Teen Titan group! Paparazzi sent us these pictures of Beastboy and Raven holding hands, hugging, and even kissing, on a beach! Is there some BB/Rae? And what happened to Terra/BB!? Stay tune for the cat that had puppies!" The T.V said and everyone stared at Beastboy and Raven. Raven and Beastboy both stood up and yelled at the same time

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THING."

…_**REVIEW...please ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi hi! Yesss I got reviews! Thank you so much! And sorry if you get confused with the dialogue I tried to make them finish each other's sentences….**_

"Well….were waiting?" Robin said with his arms crossed against his chest while Cyborg was sitting there laughing his head off and Starfire confused.

"Well…" beastboy started rubbing the back of his neck, "Terra had to use the bathroom and I wanted some fresh air and when I went out I saw Raven….um….Raven…"

"Crying" Raven finished "Everyone looked so happy together and I was alone I ran out crying" she said looking at Beastboy.

"Right so Raven and I went to take a walk and she told me about how amazing I was and I was handsomer than any other man and how she wanted to run off into the suns-"

"Beastboy….. I doubt Raven said that." Robin interrupted as everyone (expect Raven and beastboy) nodded in agreement.

"HEY! Who's telling the story? That's right me! So let me continue! Anyway when me and Raven were on are walk She took something out that was in her dress and it was…uh it was…"

"Whiskey" Raven finished again.

"Right…..and so raven chugged most of it down and I chugged some down and then blacked out the rest of the night." Beastboy finished with Raven next to him nodding in approval.

"So basically you guys got….drunk?" Terra said death staring at Raven while Raven did the same thing back.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Beastboy." Raven said and dragged him off to the roof.

"Ow pulling…ow ow ow ow OW" Beastboy said as they finally reached the top. Raven then turned to him.

"Whiskey? Really?" Raven said staring at him. Beastboy was looking at his wrist for any bruises and when he saw there was none he looked at her.

"Hey I didn't say it you did." Beastboy said Raven then was going to say something when Cyborg came out clapping.

"Good show very good show." He said with a smirk

"Dude what are you talking about…" Beastboy asked looking confused while Raven put her hood up.

"Seriously you think I bought that? I know…you can stop acting I saw everything." Cyborg said

"Wait….everything" Raven asked Cyborg nodded and Beastboy gulped.

"Don't. Tell. ANYONE" Raven said and Cyborg put on another smirk.

"Oh don't worry I won't…but it's going to cost yeah."

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN hehe sorry there was so much speaking in this I'll try not to put as much in the next chapter **____** anyways REVIEW or I'll take your soul!**_

_**Raven: wrong show.**_

_**Mellow: oh…NEXT TIME ON TOTAL TEEN TITANS!**_

_**Beastboy: wrong again**_

_**Mellow: Dango?**_

_**Raven: No**_

_**Mellow: Fantastic baby? **_

_**Beastboy: Not even a show!**_

_**Mellow: oh wait TITANS GO!**_

_**Raven and Beastboy: Yes!**_

_**Mellow: Review! ^_^**_


End file.
